mondaijifandomcom-20200223-history
Moon Rabbit
Moon Rabbits are known as the of [[Little Garden]], of Little Garden, etc. Appearance As the name suggests, Moon Rabbits have a pair of rabbit ears and a tail. Because of their ability to draw their power from the core of Little Garden, a Moon Rabbit will experience a change in color from the hair to the rabbit ears and tail when they use their power, however, their are also slight differences between individuals. Personality Rabbits are fiercely loyal and selfless towards their comrades. It is said that as long as it is for a comrade, even if they needed to undergo the purgatory flames which will burn their bodies, they would still desire to brave it for the sake of the comrade. History In order to save an injured old man, a rabbit willingly leaps into the flames to offer its body and blood. That was one of the stories in the collection of Buddhist teachings. In Buddhism, suicide oneself is seen to be a great sin, but the rabbit's act others is seen to be one of mercy and self-sacrifice, leading to Indra's summon to create the first Moon Rabbit. The rabbits of Little Garden are the descendants of that Moon Rabbit. Prior to the beginning of the story, all Moon Rabbits were annhilated by Azi Dahaka, and the only known exception is Kuro Usagi, who was saved by Canaria and her Alliance. Before the attack, at the age of ten, Kuro Usagi was named the 'heiress' of the Moon Rabbit tribe for being granted four of the ten divine Gifts of the Juniten, becoming the fourth in the tribe's history to possess the Gifts. And becoming the first to obtain that many Gifts from the gods for a heiress. Abilities Rabbits can possess a special privilege, like Host Master, but it's called Judge Master. If someone with Judge Master authority serves as a referee for a Game, neither of the participants can break the rules of the Gift Game, or more accurately, the defeat of the rule breaker is immediately decided. Breaking the rules = Defeat. Rabbits' eyes and ears are connected to the center of Little Garden, making it impossible to cheat or have unfair games. And if you try to sway the verdict with force, they would self-destruct. In exchange for the rights of Judge Master, there are a few Constraints in place. *First. After serving as a referee for a Gift Game, counting 15 days, cannot participate in other Gift Games. *Second. Cannot participate without the Host's approval. *Third. Cannot participate in a Game situated outside Little Garden. There are more, but these are the main constraints. In addition to their Patron God, the Moon Rabbit clan have 10 Gods, with their respective symbolic weapons as the divine Gifts grant-able to the worthy, 4 of which Kuro Usagi inherited. As mentioned by Amalthea in Volume 8, the only ones who could inform the Heavens for the mobilization of the Divine Army belonged to the "Aristocrats of the Little Garden". And it was by means of an Astral Gate that provided the link necessary for the Divine Army to travel through, the gate within the Moon Shadow City, KuroUsagi's hometown. Known Moon Rabbits *Black Rabbit Category:Species